St. Patrick's Weekend Sale
The St. Patrick's Weekend Sale was a 48-hour Sale that took place between March 17th - March 18th 2012. The majority of the sale revolved around Elder and Ancient's Workshop Abilities sold at discount prices or in bulk for Favor Points. Other purchasables include 6 new Elder Abilities and 3 new Paddy's set Familiars available only during the sale, and the new Dubliner set Avatar. St. Patrick's Weekend Abilities Six new Abilities could be purchased only available during the sale; three could be purchased from The Elders, and three could randomly be earned by purchasing Crates. Celtic Curse could be purchased from the Elders for . Gold Form could be purchased from the Elders for . Cloak of the Leprechaun could be purchased from the Elders for . Pixie Malice could be found inside the Crate of the Defender. Leprechaun's Greed could be found inside the Crate of the Defender. Banshee's Wrath could be found inside the Crate of the Defender. Two Day Only Ability Sale These Abilities could be purchased individually or in a set of three. The Abilities stayed the same during the entire sale. Bundle Sale Every fours hours 1 new Bundle would appear, replacing the previous Bundle. Each Bundle appeared only once and were only available in the Base Game. Lightning Sale Every hour one new Elder Ability would be on sale for . After 60 minutes a new Ability would appear, replacing the last one. Another section of the page gave hints on the next ability such as Ability Type, Attack, and Defense, and were available in the Base Game. * All times in Eastern Timezone Paddy's Familiars The Paddy's Familiars could be bought for the price of , , , or in a set for the same cost of . * See also: Paddy's set Dubliner Avatar The Dubliner Avatars were introduced during the sale; the for , and the for . They can still be purchased after the sale. (?) See also: Dubliner set Glitches * The promo that advertised the Paddy's set stated that the original cost was and that the discounted cost was . This was simply an advertising glitch. As if you purchased each familiar separately from the Avatar Shop, the cost was , , and respectively. Which equals out to a cost of to purchase all of the familiars. This is similar to the original cost of the Basilisk set. Mythology and Etymology (content needed) Backstory Bring out your green blood! Get yourself these exclusive new Avatars, Familiars and Abilities. Calling all Vampires! Are you ready make your foes go GREEN with envy? Here’s your chance to arm yourself against your enemies, by grabbing exclusive new abilities, avatars and familiars at the St. Patrick's Weekend Sale! Hurry, you don't want to miss out on this one! Image Gallery St. Patrick's Weekend Sale Crate banner.jpg Paddy's_banner.jpg Dubliner_banner.png Celtic Curse.png Gold Form.png Cloak of the Leprechaun.png Pixie Malice.png Leprechaun's Greed.png Banshee's Wrath.png The_Paddy's_set.jpeg The_Dubliner_set.jpeg See also: Sale Events, St. Patrick's Day Sale Category:Events Category:Sale Events